Discord as a colt!
by The Potal
Summary: Taking place right after Twilght's Kingdom, Celista finds Discord as a colt. Tirek soon is back and is almost ready to rule the world. Can a baby colt Discord and Fluttershy save the day?
1. The transformation

**Discord's POV:**

I watched as he took the magic from that other pony. I stood as still as I could, trying not to giggle. Tirek, thinking I was another simple pony, walked up to me, grinning.

"Tirek, I'm guessing?" Tirek seemed taken aback.

"Discord, you're free?" I turned into a odd looking bird.

"Free as a bird." Tirek smiled.

"Good to see you have escaped." He bowed.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual," I said, snapping my fingers, locking Tirek up in chains. Tirek growled.

"Should'da known you would want Equestria all to yourself."

"I don't."

Tirek looked up, confused.

"I'm doing this for my friends. But between you and me(I leaned real close towards the demon) it's mainly for Fluttershy!"

"You befriended ponies?!" I nodded.

"But don't you think that this is a new kind of prison? Surely you have given up who you really are to stay in their kindness."

I thought this over, before realizing I had turned myself into a Draconequus angle. Sometimes I can't control my very own magic. I quickly got rid of the getup. "No," I said, hopefully more confident, than I felt. Tirek leaned real close to me.

"Join me Discord, and I'll give you something better than_ friends_. Freedom."

I thought this over. Freedom to do whatever I wanted. Sounded fun. But what about Fluttershy?! I couldn't do that to her. She was, of course, my only real friend, and barely at that. I could never tell her how I felt, or surely she would mock me as well. "No," I finally said.

"What?!"

"I said no!"

I turned to go.

"I'll teach you to say no to me!" Tirek muttered. The next thing I knew, the world was turning black and was spinning.

"Have fun in my prison!" Tirek laughed as he sent the three princess to his prison in Tartarus. The portal closed and Princess Cadance lowered her head in shame.

"I am sorry. I should have never trusted Discord."

"No. We all did-" "Um sorry to interrupt sister," Princess Luna said," but look!" She motioned towards a small black thing. It moved a little and the princess gasped. It was a colt!

I slowly opened my eyes in pain. I was laying on a small and short table. I felt small and weak. I couldn't even move. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Fluttershy, can you come with me for a moment?" My eyes widened. It was Princess Celestia! Fluttershy must've said yes, because I heard them walk in.

"This young colt was found in Tartarus. I was wondering if you could heal him tonight?"

"Oh yes Princess! He's sooooooo cute!"

"Fluttershy, why did you call me cute? And I'm not a colt, I'm a draconequus!"

Princess Celestia gasped. "Discord! But if that's you, than who helped..."

Lord Tirek looked up in his chains. His brother, Scorpan, had arrived. "Is the plan working still?" "Yes," Scorpan said, still in his Discord form. "But why not already killed Discord to get it over with?!" Lord Tirek looked up at his brother with shinning eyes. "Haven't you ever heard the prophecy of Discord?"


	2. The picture

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't wrote in a while and you're probbaly wondering why I'm starting over. Truth is, it's not going as I planned it. So I hope that everyone is not angry with me. I'm not changing much, though. So, without farther ado, chapter 2 of Discord as a Colt!**

-**October 22, 2014**

* * *

**Applejack's POV:**

"She wants me to _what?!_" I exclaimed.

Twilight looked at me, her face slightly begging. "Fluttershy's too busy with Zecora trying to find the cure to watch over him. We don't know the spell yet to turn him back and we can't trust anyone else to do it."

"And why not?"

"Because after the _fake _Discord terrorized Equestria, no one else will believe us," Rarity said frankly.

"And none of us want to do it. Plleeeeeaassssseeee Applejack?" Pinkie Pie whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

My friends and I were standing outside the room Discord was in, trying to decide who will be the unlucky pony who takes him home. For Princess Celestia said that while he was a colt, it was too dangerous for him to be alone. I know he could hear us, but I didn't care. I hated him. We _all _hated him.

* * *

It was dinner time at my home. Even with Granny Smith and Big Mac knowing, I was worried. I couldn't tell Apple Bloom. She wouldn't understand. But she was kind. Discord might just hurt her.

Discord had not spoken a word in yet as he sat down between Big Mac and I. He wouldn't have gotten a word in if he had tried to anyway. Apple Bloom had just gotten home from her field trip and had gotten a new picture as well.

"And then Scootaloo and I took a picture next to the crocodile an-"

"Apple Bloom, deary, eat your food before it gets cold," Granny Smith said. Apple Bloom nodded and started swiftly shoving her food in. Granny Smith smiled at her. Discord must've cocked an eyebrow or something because he suddenly got Apple Bloom's full attention.

"Are you coming to school with my friends and I on Monday James?"

Granny Smith shook her head. "Sorry deary, but James can't."

Apple Bloom nodded once more and started once away again at shoveling. Discord looked down, noticing my hatred glare.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark as I tucked in Apple Bloom.

"Applejack, why can't James go to school with my friends and I?" Apple Bloom asked innocently. I smiled sadly at her.

"He just can't Sugercube. Now goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I got up and left. I didn't even bother tucking in Discord. I was busily walking down the stairs thinking about something when I heard it. A sudden weak little cry filled the silent air, sounding like a scared child, from the kitchen. I raced down, wondering what the heck it could be.

There was Discord, still slightly shocked, in the kitchen, looking down at broken glass. He had broken on of our prized Applejack family pictures.

"Mommy, Daddy," he whispered meekly.

"Discord!"

Discord turned and gasped. "Applejack!" He bent down to pick up the glass. "I'm...so...sorry.., here."

"Since when did you care?!" I said with cold hate.

Discord looked up and I glared straight into his eyes. For once they looked small and timid. I instantly felt sorry.

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Since when did I care?! Since when did you care?!"

"Care? What is there about you to care about?! Princess Celestia described you perfectly. You're selfish, rude, you pull pranks on everypony, and you betrayed us all!"

Discord looked down in shame. After a minute of silence, I said thoughtfully,"Then again, I never knew you still call your mom and dad _Mommy and Daddy._"

_"I'm only eight years old," _Discord whispered meekly.

"I know you are no-"

"No, normally. I'm only eight years old."

"Only eight years old? But-"

"My kind, draconequuss, age differently than yours. I'm only seven or eight if you count that year in s-s-stone. I-I never w-w-wanted to hur-hurt anypony. I just wanted somepony to play with. But even when I froze the lake for us to go ice-skating, you all got mad at me! You-all you want to do is turn me back into s-stone!"

Tears filled Discord's eyes as he fell to the ground, crying. I suddenly felt awkward. I very slowly( and awkwardly) walked over to Discord and started to pat him on the back. "There, there." Discord gave me a dirty look.

"What?! You know I ain't no Fluttershy!"

I suddenly realized what a fit Discord was in. His whole body was shaking and he was drenched with sweat.

"I-It's not that. It's just since when did you care? I know you all hate me."

I had to ask myself that. _Why did I suddenly care? _ Here was Discord, lord of chaos and disharmony, and yet he seemed no more than a scared little broken kid.

"I don't know. Look, now stop crying you're making yourself sick..." Discord calmed down a little. There was another moment of silence as Discord contied shaking ever so slightly. "Now, why are you out of bed?"

"I had a n-n-nightmare." That hit me hard. I had, well, not expected that.

"What was it?"

"It's the same one I have over and over again. It's the only memory I have of my parents."

"Can you tell?" I asked, scared that Discord will work himself into a mess again. Discord took a deep breath.

"It all starts with a draconequuss stuck in a huge cage in a dungeon. He's fighting to get out and snarling. Then suddenly everything gets blurry as voices start.

'_"Mommy, I'm scared." "Now, now don't be scared. Everything will be alright. Jameston, are you sure we have to do this?"_

_ "I am certain." _

_ "O-Okay then. Dr. Witchowrath, we're ready."_

_ "Okay then, well, Anozonmozo Kankozos Menzoss!" _

'Then terrible pain starts," Discord finished. Shaking less, he still looked sick.

"How come you hadn't told Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy's not really my friend. All she wants is to keep me _reformed _ like Princess Celestia told her to." Discord sniffled.

"I-I don't know why I even told you."

"Here it's time for you to go back to bed," I said softly.

I stood up and started to led the way. But then Discord said something I'll never forget. "But what if the nightmare comes back?" I turned around and took a good look at him. He looked so scared, so little.

"It won't. But if it does, I'll be there with you." Discord nodded.

I tucked Discord in. He fell fast asleep-I think. I put a few wisps of his black mane behind his face. He seemed so little this way. So frightened. Maybe we were all a bit prejudice to him. I mean, he never did anything serious, now to think about it. If he was really this little- he could be playing-then what have I done? What have we all done? Looking up at the wall, I swore to be a better friend to Discord.


End file.
